


When She Loved Me

by flickawhip



Series: Candy/Venus AUverse [2]
Category: Candyman (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Candyman comforts his Angel.AU (kinda)Follows Kiss Me (Infect me with your loving)
Relationships: Candyman | Daniel Robitaille/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Candy/Venus AUverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623295
Kudos: 4





	When She Loved Me

“Candy…man.”

The word is almost a whisper, Venus curling into herself on the bed, sobbing into her knees, shivering even as strong arms curled around her, a gentle touch pulling her closer to kiss her ear gently, brushing into her hair. 

“I’m here…”

He smiles softly even as she turns to burrow into him, clinging tight. 

“I can’t…”

“I know.”

His words are warm, letting her curl into his chest, long arms and legs closing around him. 

“I have you baby.”

His words are soft even as he lets Venus curl closer, her tears lighter now even as she holds him tight, his warmth settling her. 

“I love you, my Angel.”


End file.
